1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag and more particularly pertains to a golf bag employing a carrying strap system for reducing stress upon the shoulders of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf bag carrying straps is known in the prior art. Additionally, golf bags employing dual carrying straps have recently become quite popular. Such carrying straps,however, are known to consist of expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,077 to Izzo discloses a shoulder-born carrying strap assembly for carrying golf clubs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,558,259 and 5,042,704 to Izzo each disclose a golf bag with dual carrying straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,288 to Sattler discloses a supplemental carry strap for a golf bag. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,654 to Jones discloses a golf bag having a hand grip located within its base.
None of these prior art references illustrates a dual strap system specifically designed to reduce stress upon the shoulders of a user through the combination of shock absorbers and gel inserts. In this respect, the carrying strap system of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing stress upon the shoulders of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved carrying arrangements for golf bags. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.